warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Rainlegs/No.
Listen, this goes to all of our staffers who were in the 'meeting' yesterday. First of all, I'm ashamed. I'm just going to tell you now that it's really hard for me not to give out bans and demotions at the moment. :I, the crat, for God's sake, was not told about it. I only found out today that you guys had a meeting, and fucking banned someone. That is not how we're going to work. I don't mind being left out, but the fact that none of you had the decency to even tell me just pisses me off. :First of all, voting on bans? Hell no. And, the reason for your ban was pathetic. Everyone has their snappy days. I'm going to go lift that ban as soon as I'm done with this blog. We shouldn't be voting on bans- Rowan and I can handle it. But, Rowan, if you feel like you aren't capable of banning one user, rethink why you're doing that. And then consider what others might say for your reason and length of time. If you don't feel like you can handle the abilities of being an admin, just tell me. I can help you, or if we get to this point, even lift you of those responsibilities. :Second, we haven't even agreed to having those meetings yet. I'm not to happy you guys decided to have one yesterday, when I told you guys I was gone, and we hadn't even agreed to a time, let alone whether we're really going to have these. :Third, uhg. I don't have much else to say, other then rant about how upset, angry, and downright ashamed I am of all of you. :Fourth, and finally, I just want to say that I have been considering leaving this wiki. The only thing that's been stopping me lately is behavior like this. I want to see this place thrive, not fall apart because of thoughtless actions such as these. But, hell, I might as well leave now- apparently I'm not needed here, and you staffers can manage without me. That's cool. That's fine. I'll just keep re-thinking my options for the next few days, and go lift those bans you guys gave. ---- EDIT Okay, I realize I may have ranted a little bit up there....it's also my time of month, so, heh... Anyway, more rants. Brace yourselves. :First of all, I'm not going to leave....with so many users on hiatus, and with what you guys said in the comments below changed my mind completely. Some of those even made me tear up. Damn, I hate Aunt Flow and my emotional trainwreck. :Second, Rowan, this is directed at you- I'm sorry about what I said above. You're one the user I respect the most on this wiki. I can't run this place without my second-in-command, and, honey, you're that person. Feel free to take a hiatus, but, please, please, please come back. I don't think I could bear to stay on here without the one sane-ish person I know. I know this ais a big, messy blob of text and stuff, and you probably won't read this...but I need you here with me. We've been through thick and thin, tough times for both wikis, heck, you were even here before Rosey left. I need you here....the wiki needs you here. if anything, I've always seen you as the real founder of the wiki- when you came, so did popularity, plot twists, great characters, and, hell, my favorite cat- Rowanstar. And if you're still mad at me, but willing to come back...feel free to rage all over Reedstar when we do the Reed vs. Rowan plot. I'm just so sorry...and I know I'm just rambling now. But, please come back. :Third, this is directed at everyone else who's either leaving permanently or going on hiatus until further notice- I'm sorry, as well. I shouldn't have yelled at all of you like this....and all of the drama lately...I feel like it's been my fault. I should've been doing more to prevent this...but I've been offline and been busy irl. I'm terribly sorry, and I really want all of you to return. Feel free to take a break and all, but eventually return. you guys are the heart and soul of this wiki...or at least the blood that keeps everything running....or maybe the muscles...possibly the tendons that keep everything together....ANYWAYS, yeah. You guys are what this wiki's about. We wouldn't have cats, or any fun characters without you all. :Fourth, ohwait there isn't a fourth so bai now plz Category:Blog posts